


Learning Her Best Friend

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panaka watches the classes for the handmaidens, and notes a friendship blossoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Her Best Friend

They were all equals, all from various walks of life on Naboo, and all dedicated to civil services. The girls were close in age, with several of them giggling a little at how closely they resembled each other. Captain Panaka gave them a day to settle in, just a free day to get to know one another. He kept an eye on them, keeping in mind his Queen's wishes in this. Not a single one of those who had made it through the application process were shy about introducing themselves, about doing what they could to learn about their new companions. This was looking promising, as he cast an eye over them all, trying not to linger on the one who did not have to be there.

His Queen wished this, and so he allowed it.

`~`~`~`~`

Friendships arose, of course, some closer than others, but as the entire group proved able to go above and beyond for each other, Captain Panaka saw nothing to worry about. If anything, it helped him solidify which of the girls would be where, and for what kind of visits, as they interacted, showing their strengths and weaknesses.

He paid closest attention to the ones that built the strongest rapport with the one extra girl in the classes. Maybe, just maybe, his Queen had known just what she was doing.

`~`~`~`~`

The day that his Queen had to come and meet her handmaidens, Captain Panaka was careful to be in the common lounge as the girls came down. This was a part of the final decisions he was making on who would be closest to his Queen. He took in how they reacted as the extra girl failed to come down, making note of the ones who looked surprised, and who looked as if they had confirmed a secret they had already guessed.

Sabé was at the top of the list for the way she smoothly looked around, then settled with her fruit juice in a seat, waiting for the Queen to join them. The bond had been intensifying throughout the training, and Captain Panaka anticipated the rapport growing over the years.

When his Queen entered the room in her State regalia, Sabé had just a hint of a smile on her lips, quickly eliminated as she pretended perfectly that she had no idea this was Padmé Naberrie, the missing student from the class. The others who had guessed it weren't as able to lock down their curiosity, but Panaka saw his Queen's eyes linger approvingly on Sabé.

That settled it, as to who primary duties would fall to, at least initially.

`~`~`~`~`

Captain Panaka watched as Queen Amidala officially accepted each of her handmaidens into service with a formal embrace. She was pitch-perfect, lingering on none of the contacts. Yet the young ruler relaxed a little more in the line of her eyes and shoulders, when Sabé took her place in the circle of protectors.

That friendship would endure, and be a comfort to his Queen through her term. That pleased him, and he made himself a mental note to consider the Queen's wishes closely when she suggested something. She evidently had an instinct for making things work out smoothly.


End file.
